Love is a rose, A rose is beauty and pain united
by XxcoldinsidexX
Summary: Hey, my name's Sorrow ... weird name right? Basically all I know about myself and my family is that my dad hates me, i'm the last Clandestine, there's something weird going on with my magic ... and i'm supposed to die for this dude named Harry Potter.
1. Intro: The last Clandestine

Intro: The last Clandestine (Intro)

My mother, Stephanie Anne Clandestine was loved by all. She was beautiful and caring. She was perfect and my father who loved her more could not live without her.  
He never expected to either because who would hurt someone loved by all. The answer was me. I was born dead. My mother had me and I was dead. She cried her eyes out then begged, wished, hoped and prayed that I could somehow be alive. Someone or something was listening because I came back to life. I think my father's still deciding if I was a curse or a mircale because as I took my first breath my mother took her last. He never admits it but he hates me because now he has to live without her. What makes it worst is the fact that I have a clear set purpose. I've known all my life but I choose to not let it take over my life. I was born to die. I was born to die for Harry Potter. It sucks but really, i'm over it. I don't even know who this dude is but I've heard he does really good things. A couple of months ago my dad started acting weird. He started changing and when he brought home Maria I knew it was over. Now I have an evil step mom and 3 siblings. Triplets. They hate their mom as much as I do. I guess this is where I should start telling you how I ended up ... well, how I ended up dying for Harry Potter.

"Annie, please wake up" someone whispered into my ear. They sounded scared but I couldn't get myself to wake up. I was here but I wasn't here and I had no motivation or intention of opening my eyes. A sob broke from someone else's lips and I sighed heavily before opening my eyes to Alex, the oldest of the triplets sitting by my head. Adam the middle child was holding Allie the youngest who was crying. I sat up and looked to Adam who simply whipped his eyes and pulled his sister closer. Alex was always strong for the younger two, even though he was 15 he was their everything. He stated without looking me in the eyes "Theirs something wrong with your father, he was acting weird all day while you where off doing ... what ever it is that you do during the day, and he walked into Allie's room screaming about how she had to get ready for the ball, he kept calling her by your name and then he hit her. We don't know what to do". His was calm and cold but I could tell by his body gestures and his sisters cry's of anguish that this hit harder then he was letting on.

I closed my eyes for a moment to collect my thoughts then I pulled myself from under my blankets and crawled to Allie. "Darling, come here" I said gently as I unwrapped her from the tight hold she had on Adam and pulled her into my lap. I also checked her body for bruises but didn't have to look because it was big, red and purplish blue on her face. I cringed and looked up at Adam who turned away from me as more tears spilled from his eyes. Alex cleared his throat and said just as coldly as before but with more conviction and confidence "Where leaving and we just wanted to know if you would help us. You don't have to come with us, we just need your help getting away". I nodded then thought the situation over. My dickhead of a father hit Allie. The three of them where going to run away without money and there only 15. I have plenty of money in my own account (the Clandestine fortune) and I have nothing better to do. I pulled myself out of the bed and said "I wouldn't be a very good sister if I didn't come with you guys to keep you out of trouble". Adam gave me a ghost a smile and Alex said "Our cousin lives in England and we already owled him where just waiting for his answer". I nodded and laid Allie into my bed while saying to the others "Act normal until you get an owl then we'll pack and leave". They nodded and climbed into my bed along with their sister. I turned the lights off and quietly slipped out the room.

Exactly three days later they got the letter from their cousin. His name was something like Kneevile or Evil Longbutton, I didn't care I just helped them back and put a charm on everyone's clothing so that it fit easily in my pockets. We snuck out at night without detection and headed for England. It was slightly annoying having to explain to people that our parents where waiting for us at the airport in England. It was annoying when the guys on the train tried to hit on me. It pissed me off when we got to England and this bitch decided to comment on my hair. I'm generally a nice person. A tad bit random, a little on the abnormal side and I get a tad bit loud and dangerous when bored but do not, I repeat do not make fun of my hair. It sets me off and I have a short fuse. Needless to say when she said it looked like things where crawling in my hair and asked if I was the undead I tried to choke her to death and Adam and Alex both had to pull me away with the help of a few security guards.

From the airport we finally made it to an old creepy house that looked like it never saw day light. I sighed heavily but followed Alex, Adam and Allie to the door. They knocked and out came a old lady with tears in her eyes. She cooed over then then looked at me disgusted. I was used to that type of reaction from parents and I was over it. She said gently "Everything will be alright my pumpkins. I told your mother not to marry that man because he was no good. I could see it in his. No good ..." As she rambled on we moved into the house and into the kitchen where the table was set for dinner. "And now look at my babies. Running away like criminals from there own mother and with his daughter no less. NEVILLE!!! Come eat dinner your cousins are here." I sighed heavily again for maybe the 110 time this week and when I realized that I was sighing a lot I sighed again and sat down. Things are changing and I'm not sure if I like the changes yet. One thing I am certain of is the fact that no more dad sounds pretty good. Hi, i'm Sorrow Anne Clandestine and I was born to die.


	2. Chapter One: Harry Potter the Great

I do not own Harry Potter but I do own Sorrow (Annie), Alex, Adam and Allie. I know it's a tad bit boring right now but I have to set up the plot. Reviews are welcome.

* * *

Chapter One: I'm guessing your Harry Potter the great.

(Neville's POV) I climbed out of bed and walked down the steps happily. I Neville Longbottem just asked the Luna Lovegood to be my girlfriend. I waited 6 long years to do it and she said yes. I walked into the dining room thinking of her long blonde hair and my day dream clashed with the harsh reality sighing at my dining room table. Alex, Adam and Allie where smiling at me as normal their green eyes bright and their smiles shining. I smiled back but couldn't help but stare at the other member at the table. She had shoulder length messy auburn hair that was the exact color of blood. Her bangs where were green and they where swept in front of her right eye. You couldn't see it at all but her left eye which I could see was a dark, dark blue and it had an odd metallic shine. Her skin was pale and she simply didn't look happy. I guess I wouldn't be happy either if I had to run away from home.

I was pulled from my thoughts by Allie saying "Neville, how have you been?". I smiled at her and tried not to stare at the huge bruise on her face as I answered "Great, just great" "Did you finally ask that blonde out ... What was her name, ummmm ... Luna right?". I nodded and blushed at Adam's question which made both Alex and the weird girl laugh. She stated without a care "Cute" her voice was gentle and musical, it was cold and eerie, it sounded like a lullaby that was supposed to sing you to sleep but the words where of a broken heart. I stared at my food to get away from her voice and to hide the blush that was getting redder by the second. It only caused the whole table to errupt in laughs and me to bend closer to my food.

When everyone finally stopped laughing at me Allie said "I'll have to meet her to see if she's good enough for my favorite cousin, Annie would you help me scare her off if she's not?" "That I can do Allie-bear, that I can do" she said with a lop-sided smile that made me raise my eyebrow. She reached her hand over that table for me to shake and I shook it while she continued "I wouldn't scare her that bad, just bad enough for her to know not to mess with anyone that I consider worthy of my love and affection". "I'm worthy" I blurted out before I could stop myself and she only smiled and said "I'm Sorrow but you can call me Annie". I nodded again as I tired to hide behind my glass of soda and the whole table started to laugh again. By the time we had finished eating we where all laughing and joking as if we never where apart or in Annie case, as if we knew each other forever. I got over the shock of her voice and the shock of her in general. So did my grandmum even though now and again she'd give Annie's outfit or hair an reproach look which Annie would simply return with a lop-sided grin.

Living with Annie and the triplets was never boring. If Adam and Alex weren't trying to hit on random girls who walked down the street then Allie was dancing about without a care in the world. If neither of these things where going on Annie was dancing in the rain or dyeing her hair (sometimes one of our hairs without permission). She was free and fun loving. Still she seemed sad but she never showed it or let on that she needed help. Today we where all going to Diagon Alley. It was a random trip that me and all my friends had put together to see each other before school time. Of course the triplets and Annie where coming along. The only problem is that getting dressed in my house now is like world war 3.

I woke up to Allie dancing around my bed in her pj's. She was smiling about something and as normal she was happy. She danced up to the edge of the bed and giggled while saying "Look in the mirror" then she simply danced out the room while laughing. I pulled myself out the bed and down the hall confused but didn't get to look in the mirror because someone had ... well it had oddly disappeared. It was to early for me to put two and two together or to even think that Annie had done any thing to my hair. I walked back down the hallway and pulled out my clothing for the day as I waited for Alex to get out of the shower.

(Sorrow's POV) "If your happy and you know clap your hands. If your happy and you know it clap your hands. If your happy and you know it and your ... What the hell are the rest of the words to that song?!?!" I asked myself slightly annoyed, mostly amused as I climbed out the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. Allie came into the bathroom swinging her hips and moving to the song she always had in her mind. Curious I asked "Would you mind telling me the name of the song your always dancing to?" She stopped moving and turned to me with her mouth hanging open and her eyes glazed over "If I told you. I'd have to kill you." I rolled my eyes and walked out the bathroom and into my room which was directly across the hallway. My hair now is black with purple streaks and my bangs orange. I pulled on a pair of black destroyed loose fitting jeans, a pair of bright orange all-stars and a black shirt that said orange in purple. I surveyed myself in the mirror then added eye liner, Jack and Sally earrings (Movie characters that I had grown to love from a muggle movie called The Nightmare Before Christmas.) and my mothers necklace. It was a black cord with a crystal hanging from it, the crystal had a purple haze in it that swirled sometimes, other times the haze was blue and every once in a while it's both. I found it odd that the colors match my eyes which happened to be my favorite parts of my body. One's violet the others midnight blue, oddly I always keep the purple one covered.

Once I was done I walked out of my room and met Allie who was swaying her hips and bouncing left and right as usual. She had on blue jeans and a green shirt that said hug a tree. I smiled at her and together we went down to the kitchen for brunch. Breakfast had passed and it was almost lunch time. One by one Alex, Adam and Neville came down stares and ate. Alex, Adam and Allie tired not to laugh at Neville's hair which I had skillfully dyed pink with random black spots. Finally he caught on to our giggles and said annoyed "What the hell is so funny?!?!?". The triplets gasped playfully and I said in mock offense "Neville Longbottem do you want me to wash that mouth of yours out with soap." He sighed heavily and said "I'm sorry but what's so funny". I stood up and the triplets followed as Adam said "We'll be late Neville if we don't flow right now". He grumbled something under his breath but got up and we flowed to Diagon Alley.

We made it to gringotts and got money without incident but on the way out Neville caught sight of his hair in the window of a random store. I could practically see the steam coming out of his ears as he turned to me slowly. I stepped back and said gently "Now Neville-bear, don't do anything rash that you'll regret in the long run. I love you and you love me" I kept on walking backwards fully intending on dashing but he caught me before I could even lift a foot and said in a whisper "Annie, if you don't fix my hair right now I'LL BEAT YOUR BLOODY ARSE". The triplets gasped and my eyes widened. I hung my head low and mumbled "I guess your mad?" "MAD!!!!" he screeched as he glared at me. I thought he was going to hit me, which in all accounts I deserved, so I did what anybody else would do when faced with a suddenly furious nerdy guy. I closed my eyes and prayed it wouldn't hurt to much.

"Neville, what are you doing?" a dreamy voice said from off to the right. Everyone one turned to see a cute blonde with long hair, jeans, a blank red shirt and red all-stars. Her earrings where strawberry's and she had a far off look in her eyes that matched perfectly with her dreamy smile and equally dreamy voice "Where you going to hit that poor girl?". He let me go and I hid behind Adam who chuckled as Neville turned red and stuck his hands in his pockets "I wasn't going to hit her Luna ... I was simply going to ... Ummmm." He stopped at a lost for words then continued "How was your summer?". She dismissed everything and started telling him how her and her father went fairy hunting over the summer and how they had caught something they called a tengu and how she had it in her room. I smiled at her and Allie whispered to me "Awww, I love her." I nodded and something red caught my eye. I turned to see a group of teens around our aged headed towards us. One had black hair, two had red hair and one had brown hair. The tall red headed one caught my eye and I stared, I couldn't help it. He was hott and everything about him screamed to me.

When they reached us they all greeted Neville and Luna and when the red haired one met my eyes he narrowed his. I raised my eyebrow and turned to Allie who gave me the same look I gave her. Neville said "Ummmm ... Guys this is my cousins Alex, Adam and Allie Longbottem and Annie Clandestine" they all greeted us with random hey's and he continued "Guys this is Hermione Granger, Ginny and Ron Weasly and Harry Potter". My eyes snapped to him in disbelief and I muttered to myself "You've got to be kidding me, this is the great shit fuck." I guess my voice wasn't as low as I thought it was because he and ever one else looked at me with confused glances and stares. I was too busy staring at Harry Potter to care. My father had told me that I'd know it was him by a weird scar on his forehead that's supposed to be a lightning bolt. I walked up to him and moved his hair and sighed heavily. He snatched away from me and glared but I simply rolled my eyes.

'He's Harry Potter the great, So when do I have to die' I thought to myself as I folded my arms across my chest and stared at him not sad, not annoyed or even mad, simply puzzled. Puzzled because my mother necklace, which was hidden under my shirt, started to grow warm. I thought I understood everything about the situation, I had to die for the dude named Harry Potter but as he stood before me I knew I didn't know the half of it and I also knew he didn't know none of it.


	3. Chapter Two: I get the feeling

Chapter Two: I get the feeling things won't be the same.

Harry said defensively "Who are you?" "Sorrow" I snapped as I turned away from him and started walking towards ... well, I had no clue but I had to get away. As I was going I continued to curse Harry not to quietly and with one to many colorful words. Suddenly I was spun around and their he was face to face with me. I growled and said "Who do you think you are?". He was about to retort something witty but before he could open his mouth Adam had a hold of me and he was pulling me away and Alex quickly replaced me in Harry's face "Back off. She doesn't like you so go screw yourself." He looked like he was going to test Alex but Luna said "Why is everyone so mad" her dreamy voice calmed me down and I turned to her to see her nearly in tears. I sighed heavily yet again and Neville wrapped his arms around her.

(Ron's POV) She's just so, herself. Her melodic voice and commanding tone made me pay attention but her soft voice and gentle tone made me want to go to sleep. At the same time her appearance contrasted with it all because she looked like she needed to cry. I don't like her. Harry walked back towards me sulking and started to talk to Ginny. We all went to an ice cream place called Madame Isabella's Parlor and ate keeping the conversation light. No one wanted to trigger Harry or Sorrow because they argued over everything that they could. I suspect she likes him and he likes her and there just playing hard to get. I didn't let it get me down so I turned my attention Adam, Alex and Allie, they where fun.

(Sorrow's POV) I hate this guy and he has to go. I sat their sulking as everyone chatted around me, every time Harry opened his mouth I took it upon myself to correct him or make him feel bad. Eventually he caught on and he started doing the same to me. I was about to kick him in the ankle when two identical red hairs (both hott) darted over to our table looking panicked. Their eyes darted around the table finally landing on Neville who had his arms tightly wrapped around Luna. Neville sat up and said "What's wrong?" they looked at each other at a lost for words then one started "Your grandmum was..." They didn't have to finish. All our faces paled, which is saying something for me because i'm already extremely pale. Allie asked "Is she alright?" her eyes where already watering and Adam was inching towards her while I watched Alex's face harden. The other one said "She's in St.Mungo's and their not sure if she'll make it". I let out the air that I had been unconsciously holding in and started taking deep breaths. Alex looked torn for a moment but then his face went stone. I reached my hand out and grabbed his and he held it in an unbreakable grip. We both looked into each other's eyes for strength but didn't say anything. Their grandmum had become a mom to me in the last couple of weeks. I cherished her and her attempts to get me to dye my hair a normal color or go back to my original color.

"What did they do to her? AND DON'T BLOODY TRY TO SPARE MY FEELINGS" Neville yelled his face was set but his voice creaked showing his true emotion. The twins looked at each other again then started "They tortured her, we're not sure what they where looking for but we know they wanted information. The healers said that if she does make is she most likely will still stay in the hospital and she probably won't remember anything. She'll be virtually brain dead." Allie started sobbing into Adam's shoulder. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down but her cry's only got louder causing his hold to break and tears to start leaking gently down his face. Harry stated "Was it Voldermort?". The twins nodded sadly and I felt Alex's hold on my hand loosen. When I re-met his eyes they where glazed over and I knew he was going to cry. "Where supposed to take you all to the headquarters in case theirs another attack".

(Ron's POV) By dinner time things where slightly worse. Harry had locked himself in his room after him and Annie had had another row. Luna had took Neville upstairs and she was simply comforting him (Litearlly comforting him). Ginny and Hermione where helping my mom in the kitchen and Alex was sitting in a chair in the library simply staring into space. Adam had fallen asleep on the floor near the chair and Allie was right next to him. Sorrow had disappeared when they told them that they would be standing here now ... Right after that they told them that she had died. I was on my way upstairs to try to get Harry out of his room. I knocked on the door and their was no answer so I simply walked in. He was sitting on the edge of his bed staring out the window. I didn't really know Neville's Grandmum so I wasn't really that sad, neither did Harry so I didn't expect him to be sad.

"Are you upset about Neville's Grandmum" I asked curiously, I really wanted to make sure he wasn't thinking of a certain multi-colored hair girl. "Why doesn't she like me?" he said puzzled as he turned to look me in the eyes. I kept my emotions closely guarded then shrugged "Maybe your not giving her a chance". He shook his head and turned back to the window. Suddenly without warning he stood up and stated determined "I'm going to go and ask her why she's being such a sodding git." "Do you really think that's a good idea" I asked cautiously but he dismissed me and walked out the room with me hot on his heels. When we reached her door he was about to open it when I grabbed his hand and listened closely. I was right, her sobs could be heard and they where heart wrenching. They made me hurt and i'm not sure why?

(Wind or third-person POV) Harry opened the door slowly and he and Ron stood staring into the room. Sorrow was curled into a ball on the bed crying. Her sobs got louder by the second as she spoke to herself "Why? Why now-w-w? Why not som-m-meone else? Why not me-e-e? Just not her, they need her. Oh god! they need her ..." Harry's feet led him before his brain could stop him and he walked into the room. Sorrow looked up at him and as soon as there eyes meet an understanding passed through them that neither one of them could comprehend. Harry laid down in the bed and pulled Sorrow close and she uncurled herself and clung to him. They felt each other's pain and they desperately tried to take it from each other. If they would have turned around they would have seen Ron's heart break. He was never one to be jealous but Harry got everything. Another sob broke from her throat and Ron vowed to not give up on her, he couldn't. He walked over to the bed and climbed in on the other side of Sorrow and simply laid there. The bed was not big enough for the three of them but for right now it would have to work.

(Sorrow's POV) I didn't understand what was going with me and Harry. I didn't understand why my neaklace continued to heat up against my breast. I didn't understand why some times when the colors joined together in the pendent I wanted to pass out. So I did what anyone normal would do, I stayed out of sight and out of mind trying to figure out what was going. Of course that didn't work out because I found myself in the black library. Their was a journal size, red bound dusty book that was calling to me so of course I grabbed it. I think it was just trying to keep my mind off of the up coming funeral or the fact that Allie wouldn't eat or Adam wouldn't stop crying but maybe it was the fact that Alex refused to talk. I felt like I had led them here to all this pain, even though it was there idea to run away.

It didn't have a lot of pages so I thought it would be some light reading. I whipped the dust off of the book and the big bold letters read something that caught my attention:

The Clandestine's

The blood of the Rose

To my darling daughter,

I hope this book finds you in time.


End file.
